Life Of School
by Chikikato
Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda biasa harus terjebak dalam urusan perempuan karna kejadian yang tidak disengaja dia juga harus menghindari para perempuan yg menyukai nya
1. CHAPTER 1

Life Of School

Disclaimer:Naruto ama DXD bukan punya ane itu milik orang jepang

Warning!:Author newbie, typo betebaran, agak acak susunan katanya

Genre:slice of life,ecchi dikit,harem mungkin(?)

Author:

Chikikato

Rate:

(M)buat jaga

Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda biasa harus terjebak dalam urusan Perempuan karna kejadian yang tidak disengaja dia juga harus menghindari para perempuan yg menyukainya

Di sebuah apartemen kecil di daerah kuoh

"Hoammmm... Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya remaja laki bersurai kuning dan mempunyai 3 goresan seperti kumis kucing di wajahnya.

"umm?" guman Naruto. Ya remaja laki itu bernama Namikaze Naruto seorang remaja yg tinggal di kota kuoh seorang diri.

"Naniii!? Jm 07.00!?... Uwahhhh aku akan terlambat!" panik Naruto lalu lari ke kamar mandi.

Skip Time

"Ini karna tidak ada kaa-chan untuk membangunkanku jadi aku kesiangan. dan jam weker sialan kenapa tidak bunyi tadi!?" marah Naruto kepada jm weker karna tidak bunyi tadi.

"Tidak usah sarapan saja nanti terlambat. Hari pertama sekolah sudah terlambat haduh ini gara jm weker bodoh itu!" marah Naruto lagi.

Naruto keluar apartemen dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Dia berlari menuju kuoh academy yg tidak jauh dari apartemen.Naruto keluar daerah apartemen sambil berlari menghiraukan tatapan orang kepada dirinya. Tak berapa lama dia melihat gerbang kuoh academy yg hampir ditutup oleh satpam academy kuoh.

"PAMAN JANGAN TUTUP DULU GERBANGNYA!!" Teriak Naruto kepada satpam.

Satpam yg menyadari ada seorang murid yg berteriak padanya menolehkan kepala dan melihat seorang remaja laki bersurai kuning berlari menuju kearah dirinya. Dia menghentikan kegiatan untuk menutup gerbang dan melihat remaja laki itu karna dia seperti baru bertemu dengan remaja itu. Satpam itu memiliki wajah yg tegas dan badan yg cukup tegap dengan surai hitam kebawah.

"Hosh~ hosh~... Terima kasih paman untuk belum menutup gerbang" ucap Naruto dengan nafas terengah.

"Aibo kau murid baru kah?" tanya satpam itu kepada Naruto.

"Ya aku murid baru namaku Namikaze Naruto panggil saja Naruto paman"kata Naruto semangat .

"Oh Naruto. Panggil saja aku Noko(OC)"ucap satpam bernama Noko itu.

"Oke Noko-san"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto lebih baik kau masuk kelas akan dimulai" kata Noko mengingatkan Naruto.

"Uwaaaaah aku lupa ttebayo" panik Naruto sambil berlari masuk.

Noko yg melihat itu hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto yg cukup hyperaktif iti. Lalu dia melanjutkan kegiatan yg sempat tertunda yaitu menutup gerbang academy.kita tinggalkan saja satpam ini beralih kepada tokoh utama kita. Naruto mencari cari ruang kepala sekolah dia berjalan di koridot yg cukup sepi karna pelajaran yg sudah dimulai. Ketika sedang mencari Naruto dipanggil oleh seorang perempuan berambut bob dan memakai kacamata dengan raut wajah datar.

"Hei! Kau kenapa kau belum masuk ke kelas mu!?" tanya gadis itu tegas pada Naruto. Membuat yg dipanggil menoleh kearah gadis tersebut.

"Ano apa kau tau ruang kepala sekolah megane-san?" tanya Naruto.

Twich

"Apa kau murid baru?" tanya gadis itu dengan agal kesal karna Naruto memanggilnya megane. Ya itu bukan salah Naruto juga sih karna tidak tau nama gadis tersebut.

"Ya aku murid baru. Nama ku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto panggil saja Naruto aku tidak suka hal formal" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari. Gadis itu bersemu merah karna senyum Naruto. Naruto yg melihat gadis itu bersemu hanya menaikan sebelah alis tanda bingung.

"Ano megane-san kau kenapa?"tanya Naruto. Gadis itu langsung kelabakan dan kembali ke mode datar Dan itu membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Tidak papa Namikaze-kun. Nama ku Sona Sitri ketua osis di sini dan panggil aku kaicho"ucap sona.

"Ha'i ha'i kaicho. Kaicho apakah kau tau ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Ya aku tau ikuti aku Namikaze-kun"kata Sona sambil berjalan menuju keruang kepala sekolah. Dan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang selama perjalanan itu hanya ada keheningan karna tidak ada yg mau memulai topik. Naruto masih terus mengikuti Sona dari belakang sambil melihat lihat tempat yg akan menjadi sekolahnya beberapa tahun ke depan. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan Naruto dan Sona sampai di ruang kepala sekolah. Sona pergi dulu karna dia ada kelas jadi tinggal Naruto sendiri yg masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Kriieet

Naruto masuk dan melihat seorang pria berwajah seperti yakuza dengan warna rambut yg menurutnya errr...aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh kenapa ada rambut hitam dengan poni warna kuning?.

"Ano saya murid baru disini" ucap naruto tanpa permisi main masuk aja.

"Hoi gaki kau main masuk saja!"ucap kepala sekolah kesal.

"Gomen hehe"ucap Naruto watados.

"Hah~ sudahlah. mana surat mu gaki?" ucap kepala sekolah.

"Ha'i ini surat nya pak" ucap Naruto sambil menyerah kan surat pendaftaran ke kepala sekolah.

"Panggil saja Azazel gaki jgn pak itu membuat ku terlihat tua"ucap kepala sekolah yg bernama Azazel.

"Ha'i Azazel-sensei" ucap Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto ya?. Kau masuk kelas 2b" ucap Azazel.

"Ha'i saya permisi dulu" ucap Naruto sambil keluar ruangan.

"Namikaze Naruto ya? Hmmm" guman Azazel sambil mengelus janggut nya.

Kita tinggalkan saja Azazel dan kembali ke aktor utama kita yg sekarang mencari kelas 2b lalu dia menemukan kelas dengan tulisan 2b di salah satu kelas. Naruto lalu masuk sambil memberi salam kepada guru yg mengajar dan di suruh mengenalkan dirinya.

"Namikaze-kun perkenalkan dirimu"suruh sang guru.

"Ha'i sensei. Naruto. Namikaze Naruto panggil saja Naruto minna dan kesukaan ku adalah ramen-datebayo." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum 5 jari. Sontak senyum Naruto itu membuat semua siswi berteriak Histeris karna senyum Naruto dan ucapan kebencian dari si membuat Naruto berkeringat digin

"KYAAAA NARUTO-KUN TAMPAN!"

"KYAAAA JADILAH PACARKU NARUTO-KUN!"

"KYAAAA MENIKAH LAH DENGAN KU NARUTO-KUN!"

"MATI SAJA KAU MAHKLUK TAMPAN"

"TERKUTUK LAH KAU PRIA TAMPAN"

BRAAK

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA" ucap sang guru sambil mengeprak meja. Sontak membuat semua kembali diam.

"Namikaze-kun silahkan kau duduk di samping hyodo-kun. Hyodo-kun angkat tangan mu."ucap sensei dan menempatkan Naruto kesisi hyodo Issei. Naruto berjalan kearah issei dan duduk di samping issei. Issei seorang pemuda berambut coklat model kaptain tsubasa.

"Hai Naruto namaku issei senag berkenalan dengan mu"ucap issei menyapa Naruto.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Issei. Semoga kita menjadi teman yg akrab" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Namikaze-kun hyodo-kun perkenalan nanti saja. Hyodo-kun tolong pinjami Namikaze-kun buku mu ya"ucap sensei.

"Ha'i sensei" ucap kompak Naruto dan Issei

Skiiippp time waktu istirahat

"Ne Naruto kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama ku?" tanya Issei.

"Hn. Ya aku ikut tunggu sebentar" ucap Naruto sambil membereskan buku.

"Ayo cepatlah keburu ramai nanti"

"Ayo"

Naruto dan Issei berjalan menuju kantin bersama. terjadi perbincangan antara mereka sesekali Naruto ingin memukul kepala Issei karna berbicara tentang hal mesum. Saat mereka sampai mereka melihat seorang gadis bersurai kunig bergelombang dengan wajah rupawan dan bodi bak gitar spanyol oh jangan lupa benda yg berada di dada gadis itu yg memiliki dada yg besar membuat Issei menatap kearah dada wanita tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Naruto sendiri bingung melihat perempuan itu yg menurut Naruto cantik itu. Lalu tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu shapire dan zamrud itu saling bertemu menjelajahi keindahan yg terdapat di mata masing masing lawan pandangan mereka. Naruto tersadar karna Issei menepuk bahu nya pelan.

Puk

"Naruto kau kenapa melihat Gabriel-chan seperti itu apakah kau suka kepada Gabriel-chan hmm"tanya dan goda Issei kepada Naruto.

"Ti-tidak kok aku hanya kagum dia sangat cantik seperti malaikat"jawab naruto gugup

"Heh kau tau dia itu salah satu dari wanita cantik disini. Dia dikenal dengan Tenshi-sama karna kecantikan seperti malaikat Naruto. Dan jangan lupakan oppai yg besar itu. Aku ingij sekali meremas mereka." ucap Issei sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Hah dasar kau" desah Naruto melihat kelakuan Issei.

"Hehe"

"Hehe your head hah!. Ayo kita megantri aku takut kehabisan ramen" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah kerumunan manusia. Lalu Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut hitam memakai bando kucing di kepala mya.

Bruuuk

"Maaf nona"

TBC

Review jangan lupa

Gk maksa cuma berilah saya kritikan dan masukan karna semua itu adalah peyemangat bagi saya Itu saja dari saya

Chikikato log out~


	2. CHAPTER 2

Life Of School

Disclaimer:Naruto ama DXD bukan punya ane itu milik orang jepang

Warning!:Author newbie, typo betebaran, agak acak susunan katanya

Genre:slice of life,ecchi dikit,harem mungkin(?)

Author:

Chikikato

Rate:

(M)buat jaga

Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda biasa harus terjebak dalam urusan Perempuan karna kejadian yang tidak disengaja dia juga harus menghindari para perempuan yg menyukainya

 **Bruuk**

"Maaf nona"

"Tidak papa nyaan~. Kau murid baru kah?"tanya gadis itu.

"Ha'i Naruto. Namikaze Naruto panggil saja Naruto dan aku murid baru kelas 2b Senpai" ucap Naruto sambil mengenalkan dirinya.

"Naruto-kun ya? Salam kenal aku Kuroka. Tojou Kuroka nyaa~"ucap gadis bernama Kuroka itu sambil tersenyum manis yg membuat semua siswa merona termasuk Naruto.

Sedangkan Issei dia sudah pingsan karna senyum kuroka dengan wajah mesum.

"Ha-ha'i sa-salam kenal Senpai" ucap Naruto gugup.

"Panggil saja Kuroka-chan nyaa~"

"Ta-tapi Se-senpai bukanya tidak sopan ya?"

"Anggap itu hukuman mu karna menabrak ku"

"Ha'i sen-Kuroka-chan"ucap Naruto yg hampir menyebut Senpai tidak jadi karna dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kuroka.

"Aku suka nyaa~" ucap Kuroka senang.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku karna reaksi Senpainya itu yg menurut Naruto sangat ceria.

Naruto menghabiskan waktu dikantin dengan pertanyaan Issei. Dan penjelasam tentang Kuroka. Yg Naruto tau Kuroka dari Issei salah satu gadis tercantik di kuoh academy. Naruto tau ada 4 gadis cantik di kuoh dengan julukan THE FOUR GREAT ONEE-SAMA dan Kuroka salah satu dari gadis itu. Dan Issei bilang gadis bernama Gabriel itu juga termasuk. Jadi Naruto sudah tau 2 orang dari THE FOUR GREAT ONEE-SAMA. Naruto berharap agar tidak mendapatkan masalah di sekolah baru.

 **Kriiing kriiing**

Suara bel tanda masuk Naruto dan Issei kembali ke kelas tapi hanya Issei yg ada di kelas kemana kah Naruto?.kita lihat aktor utama kita ada dimana oh ternyata Naruto menuju toilet sambil berlari. Hey tunggu Naruto masuk toilet perempuan.

Naruto 'pov'

'Dimana sih kamar mandinya. Udah di ujung juga' batinku. Aku terus berlari dan aku menemukan toilet. Aku langsung masuk saat aku masuk aku merasa ada yg tidak beres, tapi aku langsung masuk saja tanpa pikir panjang.

'Hah~ lega' lega Naruto. Tapi saat Naruto keluar dia melihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri menatap kaca. Aku lansung menutup pintu lagi dan coba melihat dan masih sama dia masih disana.

' Tapi kenapa ada seorang gadis masuk toilet cowok?' batin ku bertanya.

Saat Naruto memikirkan sesuatu dia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pel yg ada didalam dan mengagetkan gadis itu.

 **Ctak klontang**

Naruto 'pov' end

 **Ctak klontang**

Suara benda jatuh mengagetkan Naruto dan gadis itu lalu membuat gadis itu menuju toilet Naruto berada sedangkan dengan Naruto dia kagettakut. Kaget karna suara itu dan takut karna takut gadis itu kesini.

'Ban*ke tuh pel ngagetin gua. Eh gadis itu kesini gua harus apa?' batin Naruto bertanya.

'Ah iya gua peringati aja dia kan masuk toilet cowok. Ya gitu aja' batin Naruto.

 **Cleek**

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Naruto di dalam dengan senyum tipis. Gadis itu bertanya tanya kenapa ada cowok di toilet cewek.

"Hei nona kenapa kau masuk toilet cowok?" tanya Naruto kalem.

Sang gadis hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan satu alis terangkat tanda kalo gadis itu bingung. Naruto yg melihat gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya hanya tersipu karna gadis itu sangat manis dengan surai warna kuning warna mata hijau dengan muka polos dan tinggi hanya sepundak Naruto. Lalu gadis itu bertanya dengan polos.

"Ano kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto panggil saja naruto err..."

"Asia argento Naruto-san" ucap gadis bernama asia itu.

"Ok Asia-san. Ano kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Asia-san"

"Ano Naruto-san ini toilet cewek Naruto-san"

"Eh? T-t-t-toilet ce-cewek?" kata Naruto gugup.

"Ano apa Naruto-san tidak tahu ya?"kata asia.

"Aku murid baru Asia-san. Saya keluar dulu maaf karna kata saya tadi"ucap Naruto sambil keluar.

Asia hanya melihat Naruto yg keluar lalu dia ikut keluar karna pelajaran sudah dimulai. Naruto kembali ke kelas tapi belum ada guru yg datang lalu Naruto pergi ke bangkunya yg di sebelah Issei. Naruto lalu duduk dengan menutup kepala karna malu salah masuk toilet. Issei yg melihat Naruto ingin bertanya saat ditanya Naruto hanya menjawab tidak ada apa apa, membuat Issei kembali menghadap kedepan karna guru sudah datang.

 **Kriiing kriiing kriiing**

Bunyi bel tanda pulang Naruto mengemas buku lalu bersiap pulang. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengajak Issei pulang bersama tapi Issei tidak bisa karna Issei ada kegitan klub. Naruto keluar kelas yg paling terakhir karna semua sudah pulang tinggal Naruto sendiri. Saat keluar Naruto melihat gadis yg dilihatnya saat di kantin. Naruto lewat sambil melirik gadis itu dan sang gadis juga meliriknya dengan tersipu. Lalu sang gadis memanggil Naruto.

"Ano pemuda-san kamu murid baru ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ha'i Gabriel-san. Naruto. Namikaze Naruto salam kenal"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau namaku Naruto-kun?"ucap gadis itu ternyata adalah Gabriel.

"Ya. Aku tau dari si mesum itu"jawab Naruto sambil menghina Issei.

"Hyodo-san?"

"Ya. Dia yg memberi tau namamu dan reputasi mu di sekolah. Aku sangat tersanjung dapat bertemu dengan salah satu gadis tercantik disini"

"A-a-ah kau berlebihan Naruto-kun" gugup Gabriel.

"Ah sudah dulu ya Gabriel-san aku harus pulang"

"Ah iya aku juga harus pulang. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Naruto-kun"

"Ya aku juga aku pergi dulu jaa nee!"pamit Naruto.

"Jaa Naruto-kun" balas Gabriel.

Naruto dan Gabriel berpisah karna Naruto harus pulang untuk membersihkan apartemen-nya. Sedangkan Gabriel dia di jemput oleh kakaknya michael. Naruto berjalan pulang kearah apartemen sambil menikmati udara sore dan matahari sore. Tidak jarang Naruto di lirik oleh gadis-gadis dengan bersemu merah karna ketampanan Naruto. Saat asik berjalan Naruto ingat harus membeli hal penting, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli nya. Saat sampai Naruto langsung masuk dan berjalan kearah tempat makanan untuk membeli makanan kesukaan Naruto yaitu Ramen. Naruto mengambil cukup banyak lalu memutuskan untuk membayar di kasir. Naruto keluar supermarket dan berjalan kearah aparteme-nya. Saat Naruto sampai dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai sama seperti dirinya. Lalu gadis itu berbalik Naruto menjatuhkan belanjaan nya sambil menganga.

"K-kau!"

"Hai onii-chan!"

 ** _TBC_**

Yoo ini chap selanjut nya maaf kalo jelek dan juga ane mau bilang kalo fic ane yg satunya itu kesalahan dan kalo kalian gk suka ya gak usah di baca jujur sebelum post fic ini ane udah kena hujat ama Author senior dan maaf kalo lama ya sekian dari ane

Chikikato out~


End file.
